1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable capacitor for use in a keyboard and more particularly, relates to a capacitive type switch key which provides a generally linear feel for manually operated keys on a capacitive type keyboard of a computer, calculator or other electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Variable capacitor type keys for keyboards of computers, electronic calculators and the like are known. One such capacitive key useful for a keyboard is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,229. Mechanical contact switches, snap action switches, and thermostatically operated switches are also known and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,700,079; 3,196,233; and 3,800,104 show various types of switches of the prior art.